Templeton's at it again
by Laudehr88
Summary: What happens when Templeton's life changes forever


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the A Team Characters, Sara is of my own creation and the story line is mine as well. The story does not fit within the lines of the A Team series. Please enjoy

The A Team

Face – Templeton Peck

Sara Haines a blond fair haired stunning woman was walking home with her bag of shopping when she was jostled from behind. "Sorry" said a familiar voice.

"Templeton" she said "Is that you" he stopped and stared in surprise.

"Sara, I don't believe it"

"There he is" yelled Decker an army policeman.

"Ah I have to go I'll call you" Knowing he wouldn't she yelled after him.

"Wait, do you need a place to hold up for a while"

"Yes we do, and by we I mean the whole team" Sara smiled and quickly wrote her address down on a napkin and put it in his pocket. Then he was gone and she was getting jostled by military police.

"What did that man say to you" said the man labeled Decker. Sara tried to look dreamy eyed,

"He said I have the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen"

"Find him" while they had been talking to Sara she noticed Templeton getting into BA's van and she smiled as she walked on towards her home. She was about three streets away when the same van pulled up beside her. Hannibal Smith leaned out the window and the side door opened. Templeton, Amy and Murdoch were seated in the back BA was driving.

"Could we give you a lift" said Amy Sara smiled to see her best friend again.

"Sure" she said once inside Murdoch closed the door for her as she was still holding onto her shopping and for dear life it looked like. She looked nervously towards Face.

"I see you took up my offer"

"As soon as Amy vouched for you" said Hannibal

"Amy's told me all about you all and of course I keep up with the news" they had reached her street and she said "It's the house with the white fence. BA pulled into the driveway and said

"That's not a fence" half of her fence was lying down on the ground and the other half had giant holes in it. The house was not much better but at least it didn't have holes in the walls but it did need a new roof. Face was shocked.

"Why are you living here the last time I saw you, you were a big shot corporate lawyer living in a penthouse suite" Sara's eyes teared over.

"Things changed and this was all I could afford at the time, besides its not that bad"

"Not that bad, one bit of rain and you could lose your roof" said Murdoch. Sara got out of the van and went to open the garage. She put down the bag and bent to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She started crying silently but wiped away the tears quickly. It was not missed by Hannibal

"BA" said Hannibal BA got out to help her. One tug and BA had the door opened. Once BA's van was secure in the garage Sara took them into the house. She put away her groceries and Amy noticed she always put something in between her and them and she kept her distance from Face at all times.

"Why don't you all go find a room? It doesn't look like a big place but it is there are five rooms upstairs the master is mine and Amy can stay in the room second to mine. They left and she realized there could be a problem and she certainly saw it in Face's face when he came back down.

"What's with all the baby equipment up there is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, a friend of mine in trouble with a baby left it there just in case she had to come back"

"Oh"

"Look it's been a long day for me there's some soup in the fridge if you and your friends want some that's fine. I need to rest" she took the stairs to her bedroom and that was the last they saw of her for the night.

The next morning the A team was sitting in the lounge when they heard Sara call for Face. "Templeton could I see you up here for a moment please" Face looked at the others and Hannibal shrugged.

"You better see what she wants, after all she did open her house up to us" said Hannibal. Face went up the stairs and found her sitting on the end of her bed in her blue robe he remembered so well and holding on to a pillow. Concerned he sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Before I start I want you to know I looked for you for three months and then it became impossible for me to look, I lost my job and had to move because I wasn't the type of person they wanted working there"

"Ok and I'm sorry I didn't call or come see you but I've been busy working"

"Yes, yes helping people I know. But that's not what I want to talk about when you asked me If I had something to tell you last night I lied and told you a half truth. My friend Jennifer was here and she did leave the baby's things behind but she wasn't coming back he husband was abusive and he had been killed leaving her with a substantial amount of money. She bought a new house and all new things she said she was going to help me as much as she could so she was leaving the things behind for me" slowly it sunk in and slowly he removed the pillow to find a very swollen belly.

"You didn't get stung by anything" she shook her head and watched as he did the math in his head "I'd say that's about six months"

"Seven"

"Oh god" he stood and paced the room. Stopping every so often and muttering to himself and then continuing. Finally he stopped and said "I am to assume its mine"

"There has been no other and I take offence to that" she said standing too quickly, the blood rushed to her head and she sat back down just as quick. Face was concerned,

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine I just stood too quick" She put a hand to her gut and made a face as if she were in pain.

"What is it" he sat back next to her.

"It's nothing really just the baby's awake and moving around, would you like to feel" she offered he stomach up and he put a shaky hand on her swelling belly. She smiled and moved it into position, two seconds passed and he smiled and laughed.

"Does the baby always do this?"

"Every morning, it's like he's practicing soccer to wake me up for breakfast" he almost missed it but at the last second he raised his eyebrows and repeated.

"He"

"Yes, originally I didn't want to know but I thought I should incase I ran into you and well I did didn't I" Face smiled.

"Hold on did you say your work fired you because you weren't the sort of person they wanted working there"

"They didn't want a pregnant woman working there; they said it was bad for their image"

"You were their best, I saw you once in the courtroom you were like a shark you went for the meaty bits and didn't stop when you couldn't see because of the amount of blood in front of you"

"Thanks for the visual, you know they even refused to pay me out. That's why I had to take this house and work almost for nothing at a sleazy law office that pays me next to nothing"

"You know I'm slowly coming around to the idea of being a father, will you do something for me" he held her tightly and started trailing small kisses down her neck.

"Anything"

"The first thing I want you to do is quit your job, your growing my baby in there and I won't stand for you to work your fingers to the bone"

"But how will I make any money"

"I know we'll send you clients who need a good lawyer and of course Ill help raise the little tyke" Templeton got on his knees and started kissing the inside of her thigh, she sucked in some air,

"Templeton your friends are down stairs" He stopped realizing for the moment she was correct.

"Right" he stood took her hand and said "Come on"

"You're going to tell them"

"No time like the present" he took her down stairs and stood before the others "I have something to say" They all looked up at him "Sara is pregnant, with my son" they stared at Sara's belly and Murdoch's eyes bulged.

"You mean your gonna have a little Face" said Murdoch Sara smiled at Face.

"I certainly am in about two months"

"Well if you're going to have this baby might I suggest you make an honest woman of her" said Hannibal

"Um yes well we haven't even discussed that yet" He turned to her knowing that without doubt she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but he still felt guilty for leaving her behind like that and their defiantly wasn't another woman like her around anywhere and he knew cause he looked. He felt guilty about that too. "Will you"

"I will if you will" Hannibal slapped his palms together,

"Right now that's settled we have a few things to do Face you rustle us up a minister and a church Murdoch and Amy you'll take Sara to find a dress and whatever else she wants BA and I will start fixing this place up. When you've done everything I want you back here to help with the house.

"Wait a minute why are you doing this" said Sara

"Well we can't have the future Face of the A Team living in a hovel now can we"

"I suppose not" Sara smiled at Hannibal's pun.

"Then we've got work to do" None of them knew Decker had taken Sara's picture and had been figuring out who she was and where she lived. He already stationed a watch outside her house.

"Decker I see Hannibal and BA what do you want us to do"

"Just sit there I want to know what they'r up to"

After they had acquired everything for the impending wedding they all returned to the house and a further two days later the house renovations were complete and Face had bought everything she would need to fill it. He even had re done the baby's room and BA out of the goodness of his heart had made the furniture himself for the baby's room as a present for his friend. Face took Sara up to the baby's room to show her.

"Oh my goodness, Templeton did you do all this"

"I had help"

"Its, perfect Templeton it really is"

"Come on everything's already set" Face and Sara met the others at the church.

"Did you notice the tail we picked up at the house" said Hannibal

"Yes" said Face

"Decker" said Amy

"Id safely bet my dog on that" said Murdoch

"What dog you don't have one fool, Hannibal this man gettin crazier everyday"

"Hey knock it off you too" said Amy noticing Sara exit the change room "We don't need to spook Sara" Sara didn't know but they had had a meeting and decided Amy should stay with Sara if everything went wrong and it looked like it was about to. Face took her arm and walked her up the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man" said the priest.

"Ah I do" said Hannibal after all he was the colonel. "And can we skip the long speech" the priest nodded knowing what they meant after all he'd known them a very long time and he'd supported them a very long time.

"Do you Templeton Peck take Sara Haines to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Sarah Haines take Templeton Peck to be your husband?"

"I do" Sara was confused as to why they were rushing through it all became clear when the door crashed open and army police came in.

"Stop right there" yelled Decker

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" Face kissed her slipped a ring on her finger then took off with Hannibal, BA and Murdoch. Sara started to cry and Amy sat her down and hugged her. The Military Police lost them and Decker decided he would wait at Sara's house for them, he figured since Templeton Peck had married her he would come back for her and seeing she was in the condition she was in she couldn't get away as fast as them. Night fell and no matter where they went Amy and Sara were followed. Even into the shower they were followed. 9pm came and everything had quieted down Sara heard some noises downstairs and the next thing she knew Face was at her door knocking out the Military man stationed with her.

"Templeton what are you doing here there's military police everywhere"

"No their not the others are sorting them out"

"Why"

"So we can have a wedding night together" Face closed the door and proceeded to make her scream his name. A little auquid for the others since they could hear everything from their own rooms they had used for the last two nights. Sara lay in Face's arms for the rest of the night and when she woke in the morning he had gone leaving a note and a rose on his pillow. She smiled at the memory of their love making. Templeton kissing her neck, Templeton kissing the inside of her thigh, Templeton kissing her belly and Templeton entering her slowly fucking her till she screamed his name in pleasure. Twice he made her cum before finally filling her with his seed calling her name at the height of his sexual energy, only this time not accidentally. She remembered their sex life being good but never that great and she was hungry for more but alas that was not to be. All the military police had woken up in the cellar and had broken out to find breakfast on the table and Amy and Sara enjoying it.

"Where are they" said Decker

"Where's who" said Amy

"You know who I'm talking about"

"We don't know who you're talking about you all got drunk last night after you found the cellar so don't go blaming us for your black outs"

"Never the less I'm posting twice as many men around you both the A Team is never getting near you again without me knowing and when I do know I'll catch them" staring at Sara "Something tells me they'll be back very soon" Sara dropped her spoon and ran to the sink, puking up everything she'd ate that morning, then she sobbed as Amy held her tightly.

In an ally way not too far away the A Team was listening to everything being said "Hannibal if you don't give the order to go bust some heads in there I will" said BA

"Now BA what better place for her to be than in the hands of the military police if any one finds out about her she'll be safe and we'll know where she is" Face sighed

"He's right" said Face "She would be safer with them and Amy knows what to do when its time and we will be there for her when the baby comes, I'm just not sure how"

"Don't worry, I have a plan" said Hannibal

Two and a Half Months Later

The baby was two weeks late and Sara was as big as a house or so to speak. "Amy if this little man doesn't evict himself soon I just might have to make him, I've tried everything to bring on labor but nothing seems to work"

"The only thing you've got left to try is sex" said Amy

"That's not funny, Oh"

"What" said Amy half rising from her seat

"This kid went from soccer to basketball" they were sitting in the kitchen and since she was past her due by date Decker had left them with two men. One each just in case, they were instructed to call him the moment she went in to labor. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change, I wet myself again"

"I'll give you a hand" said Amy. They got to the bedroom and Sara collapsed on the bed in agony. "What is it?"

"Call Hannibal its time" Before they left BA had installed a signal switch, once pressed the A Team no matter where they were would know it was time. Amy had just enough time to press it before Sara screamed in pain.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know about two minutes" Amy picked up the phone and one of the military men took it from her.

"Trying to summon the A Team are you" he called Decker and took them both down to the car.

"You won't stop them you know" said Amy

"Who the A Team, there's more of us than them" said the military man

"It doesn't matter how many you are, your all standing between someone they love and a child that belongs to one of them, I would really hate to be you right now" as they drove to the hospital Amy noticed the contractions were everyone minuet not two she tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Unless you want this baby to be born in this car you better hurry up" they screeched into the hospital emergency, Amy noticed BA's van hidden down the side pulling away and out of sight. Sara was rushed into delivery and when the men tried to follow them they were stopped by a doctor

"I'm sorry gentlemen this is a sterile room no admittance"

"But she's going in"

"Because I trained as her coach and she needs a friend in there not someone with a gun" Nurses rushed into the room to help Sara get ready to deliver and discovered she was just about to.

"Doctor" one of them called "Get in here were about to have a new guest at the party" the doctor and Amy rushed in closing the door behind them. Amy held Sara's hand and a nurse held the other. Sara stared at Amy saying,

"Where's Templeton you promised he would be here and you promised me he'd be here"

"He is here" said the nurse holding her other hand; Sara looked carefully at the nurse before saying

"Templeton is that you"

"The one and only, now darling you have to do something for me"

"What, anything for you"

"I need you to push our son out into this world" Sara nodded and three pushes later their son was screaming his lungs out in his mother's arms. Amy stood at the foot of the bed and took four pictures two of Templeton and Sara kissing and two of Templeton and Sara looking at their new son. Before Face rushed from the room she put one of each into his hand. "I love you Sara"

"I love you too she called back" Face narrowly escaped by the hairs on his backside BA pulled up in to emergency he jumped into the back seat and BA took of wheels screaming. Once they were in the clear Face showed them the photo of him and Sara looking at their son. The other photo he would keep for himself. As sweet as the moment was it was also sensual and erotic for him.

In the three years to come the army would visit for little Templeton's birthday, Christmas and Easter waiting for the A Team. They never showed but little Templeton warmed Decker's heart and he became Uncle Decker. Even after the A Team was pardoned Decker would visit his favorite nephew and they'd play, A Team. Decker was always the persewer. The A Team never missed Little Templeton's birthday, Christmas or Easter even when they were wanted and thanksgiving was a given, they always came in disguise and when the army left they removed the disguise and lil Templeton knew daddy was there. He was always there at the risk of being caught, every time they were not on an assignment Face was always found at the house with his wife or playing with his son. Sometimes the team would visit other times they would purposely stay away and when they were pardoned they celebrated together. That was the night Templeton and Sara conceived a sister for little Templeton, they called her Amy after her fearless aunt, who wasn't in the country at the time of her birth but was honored to find out they named their daughter after her. Even BA got a picture with little Amy and she became BA's little helper. Amy grew up to fix vehicles and she could charm any man out of anything just like her dad. Little Templeton grew up to be in the army and turned out just like his dad, well not exactly like his dad.

The End


End file.
